vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135397-new-servers-being-added-tomorrow
Content ---- ---- ---- Didn't see the one up top, was trying to be helpful :wacko: | |} ---- ---- Thank you for trying to be helpful.. I do mean that. But, I kinda wished that people would actually read the forums before posting a new thread on something that is already being discussed in another thread. :) Not a lot to ask for is it? | |} ---- Not to be rude (ok, maybe some bit), but you seriously should check stickies before making new threads. It was already on page 4 when you made this thread. EDIT: I had no idea it wasn't pinned until it was on page 3/4, sorry for being rude. Edited October 2, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- Always has to be one in the crowd. :( | |} ---- He's not wrong though. It is a sticky and was on the twitter as well far before it was posted. | |} ---- EDIT: I agree, not worth it. Edited October 2, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- Though i can honestly say by the amount of people who ignore the dev tracker, the stickies, and twitter to complain they get no updates, it was probably needed at least once to be posted by a player. | |} ---- Not sure if you're trying to say I'm the bad one for telling him to look for stickies before posting, or if he is the bad one for not checking for stickies before posting. Edited October 2, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- All I found is: "In the next 24 hours, we’ll be adding new hardware that will enable us to open up four realms across the United States and Europe." (Doesn't mean they will be open tomorrow) Edited October 2, 2015 by Ursu | |} ---- ---- Just reroll you're not past lvl 10 i can feel it lol. | |} ---- "Within 24 hours" always means either today or tomorrow. It can't eclipse into the day after tomorrow, as that'd be over 24 hours. | |} ---- When I posted it wasn't pinned. She started the thread in the Dev tracker first. I went straight to 'respond here' from announcement page then looked, nothing, posted then had the response and looked. Then it was pinned. Doesn't matter either way though. I was only trying to help. EDIT: The edit so people stop trying to flame the fires ;-) (thus proving my original edit..haha) Edited October 2, 2015 by Equa1ity | |} ---- Sorry about my behavior then, I didn't know that. That was very rude of me and I apologize. Edited October 2, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- ---- Over time, fix. Short period, fix. Unless the new servers are still not high enough capacity enough for all the new players, I really don't see how it couldn't fix things. Especially after everything is stabilized and merged together again. Edited October 2, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- ---- See this guys :D? It's called quick progressing and this is a great sign of giving back to the customers :). | |} ---- Good point. It wasn't pinned. It was in the dev tracker first. When I read the pinned thread it said that it was Posted Today, 05:26 PM. Then I read your post which was Posted Today, 06:29 PM. So I'll take that mistake on my part. Sorry for the miscommunication and any "toxic" thoughts sent your way on my behalf. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's all good. I was trying to help calm some people. I want this game to succeed. See you on Nexus. | |} ---- Or just take a two month break. Same dif. | |} ---- ---- Exactly!! Things take time.. Everything does. And the amount of time you put into them equals the results. If you put a small amount of time into a fix it may not work. But, If you put a lot of time into a fix then it will most likely work and the players will be happier than the quick fix which may or may not work. Testing has to be done and I wish that people would be more patient. As a new player (I did play beta) I am willing to wait so that the devs learn the hard way (even though that is not what should happen) then to not learn at all. As a former private MMO server developer I can first hand contest that it is better to wait and see the servers crash more and have more problems over and over and over to pinpoint the issue then to guess at something that might not be the issue at all. Edited October 2, 2015 by xwmstormx | |} ---- Got any proof for that?....besides all the pointless threads that went on today? You're not helping anything by adding fuel to the fire. (I feel talkative today....must be because I am sick) But anyway..... | |} ---- ---- Actually, proof can be the fact that the issue was already settled and people apologized in this very thread, yet you decided to bring it up again anyway with that picture seemingly just to pick a fight again, then withdraw immediately. What exactly was that post for? Edited October 2, 2015 by Zazaaji | |} ---- As long as league of legends exists I don't think anyone's going to be taking that title anytime soon. | |} ----